Tackial Goughe Luv Film STury
by The Elaborate Comb
Summary: Tsukayamchan fulluws Chaneki, but Bitchka funds aut abut it AND THAN SH, ouh, guving ull da spailers. Red f2r yursuf.


Kaneeki becams a ghuol when his date put herself insdie of him. HE is the bowl hair cut with hair dark, cute elongated nose and Will Fury patch becuz of luv f4r age oF ultrontimate (a.u. I knuws that ken-doll weers f2r in hiding, but I lieiks the Ahvenjurs. and dis is MY STorRU, if no leik, no writing!). Kuniki stands next under coffee shoresturant, wwauting f3r Touka (Au. ugh, f*ck that semen demon b!tch)

Evendentually, Taika emirgus (took f6rever bicuze shi is stupendently abut cloths, dummmy) wuring her cute blau hoodey and Shorty McShort Shorts(™) spanedx shurts uver legs. She be hawty looking (fucking purp haur cracked and ebnt ipohone 6). Canekil luk at her and dsay: ,, **¿** Lo que se necesita mucho tiempo?'" Toucan say, yes". They worlks to the place of the hung outs.

Dey dance and purtend eats (bcuz of no food f8r ghouls if not famulur wi Tookial Gouguel) and take in happy timez, but was unbeknownzed no more thounks to skutler stalk Taskiyami. He bean wqatuching two and think "O, Kaneki, my beautiful love dove

How this witch hath taken you from my arms

I wish to the heavens, to the great gods

That I may hold you close and smell your blood

Keep your tang underneath my own palate's taste

I pray for just a drop, just a soupcon

But this insurrection keeps you away

Kaneki, why do you not notice me?

Your ignorance to my bountiful love

Hurts my soul, but I will fight for your lust"

soliloquied Taski-chan. (AU. Taskiymi can reds theonlyTenn-I-see-Williams bcuz of talnte in France lanuage (iforget waut called).

Tincan needed pee, so go wi th grupple of femaliens tu couch in bathrumba at parti klub. Katinkels needed ulsaw, but Tuskilyams stolen Kabuki frum club; Talkesyoom draggled Knuckles drnik. whule slept, Takiyeums thunk outlawed,

"Kaneki, holding you against my breast

As you dream of fear and desolation

Or rather I dream that nightmare of mine

How it pains my soul to hurt my one love

Forgive my sudden rashness, I need you

She destroys your eighteen summer fabric

Fraying the innocence of your new world

I will sew and repair the unraveling

Gods above gift me beauty temptation

Demons below cause my world's sundering."

Kank walkens up to Taskiyumyum, tydeid to chair in wurhause, wuring only golden sculbtured Air Jordans that sold at a whopping prince of US $2,250 by the talented artist Matthew Senna who all should definitely support so that the world may own even more totally not overpriced show sculptures from Hot Topic (website: , instagram:  msenna/), but nuthen is tvvo expansive f9r Ken-kun. Kasnooki ulso owned crtoch pillow uver his whadoodle.

Ken no idea, ask Takisyaimer: "Ok, ano ang magkantot?" Takiysyami diidn't spoil Snapple kill Dumble3DoorsDown in Hairy Pots 5.2, instuddle nothing saided. Kanekiul no escape after tryng. Taikorama statedmentioned taht he have Kanuku inside him (an, omg, suchof myfranticy, mmmmm).

Kranekisty Stweart panicckled, ufrad uf wut happen maybhe. Takisyam taken out wihp of pocket. Unraveled curl led rope that no roap. Kenanku struhhglud. The sqiarm Kneeki did no help. Takisyahm swayggered to Krankypants and sniffled necks.

"My beautiful and only Kaneki

Worry yourself not, only I wish this

To take your life essence, because my love

Kaneki, I am ghoul, and yet vampire."

Tkaisya bitted unto the neck of Kynekyou, becoming the taken of bloods. Takisymoomoo only wishted f1r litlterled but overwhaelmed self.

Toulska (ouh my goddddddd) apoofed unto wearhuz via oopen door. See shees the seaing uv da stealin blodclots of Kankan und rooshes in. Takisyumkle want run but no becas blud good. Taka stup becaz no want assidentully Kunuki hurt (au. yuh rite, ugh!). Toulske then coolie shooot Takeoutchineseyamcha with gun, not hurt nude kunukles.

Takiskyam fall ground, deaded and duying. TOOLka machen auf with Kaneeki, prasing shu picks and sextles withim munargial orfice. Tacklesyahma haer saxy nose wille see litgh. in no allegro He sungs:

'Comme je me sens tellement humilié,

Tout cela dépassait,

j'ignore l'entiérete de ce qui se passe.

Je me sens trébucher et tomber.

Je ne finish jamais d'apprendre à aimer,

La, je commence seulement à ramper,

Dis quelque chose,

je me résigné à ne plus espérer une seconde de plus,

Désolé de ne pas avor pu t'affecter tant que ça,

Ou que ce soit, n'importe ou je t'aurais suivi,

Dis au moins quelque chose, je compte-"

Takyeezma dead. Klamanki bone super end firework.

Kunukles never forgets his sacklesfice. IT all part plan. Talkyessles get what want, Kookooni get Trash (gold, (LOL GET jCuaz of perudic tablet?! !11) Toukla). Paper plan states aboot deeth f5r da plaine. Takamanz draw hart. Kimchi draw hahrt on Takesamsclub grave. TEKS angur f2r Kanekuuu. Marige fual. Maney time pass, Kraken relays sumting.

Kranberry love Tacos, fiveever. (au., so saddens!)


End file.
